Talk:How-To Guide: Dark Knight
I'm not quite sure on the quality of grammar and correct wording. I briefly skimmed it over before I hit the "Save" thing and found a number of mistakes, such as saying Tarutaru get low max TP. If anyone finds a mistake, please fix it, or post it on here so I can fix it later. If anyone has anything to add, please do it. If anyone has anything to take away, post it on here, and then do it. It's mostly a guide to show people some strategy and give them a look into what to expect, so it's not as in-depth as guides generally are. But yeah, I'm trying. Stay tuned for Beastmaster. That one's going to be interesting to do... --Stammer 18:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Mistakes / Omissions * Dark magic such as Aspir and Drain are affected mainly by Dark Magic skill, meaning INT barely amplifies the attack power of these spells. * Galka MP can hinder them in a situation where they are not constantly refreshed, as it limits their use of Absorb-TP and Dread Spikes; lowering DoT and safety respectively. * DRK has an E in Marksmanship, making it only viable in the early levels at best; it will simply not be practical at higher levels. * Republic Subligar is better than Chaos Flanchard, the INT+3 will barely help your dark magic due to its reliance on dark magic skill; might as well make a magic equip set macro if you acknowledge it's worse for general combat than Republic Subligar. * Chaos Gauntlets are inferior to hands such as Royal Knight's Mufflers, Jaridah Bazubands... and especially the new Fourth Division Gauntlets (acc+5). * No mention of Haubergeon? You mention the Scorpion Harness but Haubergeon is far superior to it, and deserves a large mention given it is your best armour unless you upgrade to Hauberk or one of the rarer pieces. * Meditate when subbed gives 60% TP, not 80% TP. * Should be mentioned that /thf gives you inferior DoT to /war or /sam but at a tradeoff for hate management. * Blood Weapon drains 100% of the damage you inflict. * In your enfeebles section, it sounds like you're referring to Bio as enfeebling magic when it's dark magic. Otherwise, a fairly nice guide :) --Raen Ryong 11:34, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Mistakes / Omissions Thanks for your compliment, I appreciate it. I'll add/subtract that stuff by the end of today. Thanks for clearing up the Meditate and Blood Weapon numbers. I was actually 'corrected' by my Lv.75 friend who said 80% after I said 100% to him. I figured he knows the job more than I do, so I thought that way. As for the Bio thing, I do know it's Dark Magic, but it's more of an enfeeble than it is a damage-dealing attack, that's why I made it sound like a debuff. I'll add that it is affected by Dark Magic skill, though. Again, thanks and keep up the constructive criticism! --Stammer 16:28, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Just something you may have missed Hey, I was just looking around and saw that Absorb-Accuracy wasn't included in the 60-75 leveling section, but I didn't want to jump in and add it. Just thought you should know. Cool, thanks. Yeah, I made every single one of my How-To guides prior to the last expansion which added a lot, and I haven't gotten around to changing any of them. After my finals are over, I'll probably get to it. I just haven't had the time. You can jump in and edit. Though I said a lot of stuff in first-person, it's still a general guide and anyone is welcome to add anything to it. --Stammer 23:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) 2 Hour ability I have little experience with Dark Knight but I noticed something a little misleading about the 2 hour section. When soloing my Dark Knight 1-10 I got into a little trouble sometime, but luckily I had an axe on me. Switching to it and then using Blood Weapon ment I could quickly swing and drain enough HP. Might be something worth adding, I didn't want to change it in the guide but it might be worth putting in to show Blood Weapon _CAN_ be useful in early levels. --DwightValentine 09:41, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Subjobs I'm not sure about higher levels, but at lower levels DNC sub doesn't seem to be worth it. Using 2-handed weapons at least, it takes way too long to swing just to get the samba effect. This sub really only seems worthwile after your DRK hits level 30 for curing waltz. --Nodrak 02:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, most jobs aren't worth subbing until Lv.30. Though I'd like to point out that while Dark Knight may take longer to swing their weapon, they also get more HP per swing than other jobs. So while a Thief with a 150-delay weapon may drain 4 HP per swing, a Dark Knight with a 600-delay weapon may drain up to 18 per swing (4x delay for 4x HP). --Stammer 11:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC)